


Undertale X Reader (All Au's Requests open)

by Moon_AM



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Multi, undertale vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_AM/pseuds/Moon_AM
Summary: If you know a sans from an AU, He's probably here. Also the new version of "Undertale X reader All Au's" On wattpad by Brofist666.Requests open.Warning may include: bondage, Bdsm, Kinks, And other things some may not agree with.





	1. Introduction

This will be the continuation of the X reader that wattpad deleted for quote:  
"Content issues"  
Which I do not understand because there are worse things on wattpad, I regret if this looks awkward right now but I'm still learning how to use the archive, I've never actually been in it before.


	2. I'm Weird And I hope that she likes it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asylum-tale Sans has a crush on poor reader-chan. I guess this can be classified as a Yandere X reader.  
> Intense gore and suggestive themes/situations that may increase anxiety in some individuals.

You had just left the Asylum for the day, laying in your car as you took your glasses off.  
 _What a day..._  
  
  
 ~~Meanwhile~~

"Will she like me?" He asked himself, looking under his bed for the files he hid of you. He had used his teleportation powers without his dead brothers permission to steal them from the office.   
"Will she notice my anxiety?" He said flipping through all of the information he had, reading every inch of it and making sure to memorize it.   
"Will she notice that my hands are shaking?  That my soul is making this sound to the words that she speaks..." He said putting his hand over his chest, it was beating fast, extremely fast for someone like him.   
  
 ~~The next day  
~~

You rolled your eyes at your desk, your job was to watch patients that were in the common room. The male workers of the facility would try to flirt with you, but you would push them away. They all were married anyway.  
Papyrus and his brother watched from far away.

"Why do you like this human so much?" He asked as Sans sat in the far corner.

"Sick of all this normal shit...She ain't into this." he stood up, walking over to the glass wall that separated him and you. 

He banged his fist on the wall to grab your attention, startling you as you jumped a bit, falling on the floor. 

He widened his eyes as two men drug him back to his room for "Disrupting the peace"

This caused him to pace around as Papyrus sat on Sans' bed. Trying to figure out what he did wrong in the first place.  
   
"Paps!! I Figured out what the problem was!  
Maybe creepin' up was a bit too much..." He laughs nervously, picking at one of his band-aids. 

"Sans she probably isn't interested in you like the way you are in her-"

"Dont make me believe that we didn't feel something special! Don't you lie to me!" He yelled at his brother  
"Cuz I know where she lives... I just want to relive that half a second was the best moment of my life!" He smiles, remembering the time you gave him a soft smile in the lobby one day when you first arrived. 

Later that night, he used his magic to teleport out shakily, your file in his hands as he ran into the forest behind the asylum. 

Scratching his wrists against a tree to wear down the sleeve binds on his wrists to where they were able to break, he ran as fast as he could to your lowly Waterfall apartment. 

By this time, you were getting ready for bed when you heard a knock, You looked at the clock..  
  
"Who could be here at this hour?..." You said opening the door slowly, a figure pounced onto you.   
  


"Y/N!! I've finally found you!" you recognized this voice.

"S-sans?! Aren't you supposed to be in bed? How did you get out? Why are you even here-"  
  


He cut you off with a forced kiss, you lay on the ground in the middle of your living room in shock as he let out a small giggle and leaned into your ear.   
  
"I wanted to tell you...." He whispered.   
  


_"I'm Weird! And I hope that you like it...I hope you don't mind that..."_

You widened your eyes a bit as he bit down on the nape of your neck.  
  


_"Now that I'm actually here no one will flirt with you again...And we can be together forever..."_

"N-no get off me! Y-you're insane!" You shoved him off as he looked a bit hurt.

"O-Only for you Y/N! I know I can get better if I stay with you!!" He widened his eyes "Please...."

He hugged you close this time, leaning to whisper "Please let me stay...If you help me..I can be free again..."

His voice was riddled with sadness and hurt, and then you finally saw the reason everyone sad he was insane.

There in the corner he was, standing and shaking his head 'no'

"F-fine sans...Y-you can stay."

"R-really?!" The skeleton was ecstatic. Papyrus widened his eyes, he didn't expect you to let him actually stay. That's when sans spoke again. 

**"I hope you  don't hate that I'm Weird."**


	3. Maybe

I'm thinking about re-writing all of my old ones, sound interesting?


	4. Napstabot X Reader: Vacation *Part one*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After deciding that Berry is too possessive for Y/n she decides to take a vacation around the Au's to find someone else, she didn't expect to fall with the robot.

Y/n angrily pressed buttons on her phone, cursing as she redialed her obsessive boyfriend.   
Voicemail again.   
"Don't ignore my calls. Cause I've got a lot to say to you right now you said looking at your suitcase, fully packed.   
About five minutes later, he called you.  
"Hey baby! Sorry, My brother wasn't listening, Again. What's wrong?" He asked innocently.  
"Berry, I'm leaving."  
"W-what why?!" He sounded stricken with grief.   
"Because! You're in my face and always on my case." You scoffed a bit, he always treated you as if you were like a seven year old, 'pick up your socks', 'don't be lazy.  
"N-no wait-" You cut him off.   
"I just need some space..." You said, he sighed in relief, thinking something else. "Away from you!"  
He gasped again. "Y-Y/n wait please!"  
"No! There's nothing you can do Sans! Napstabot is going to take me with him on his tour of the states, and I'm going weather you like it or not. It doesn't matter where I go just as long as it's away from you." You hung up, and blocked his number.  
Napsta was waiting outside.   
"You ready to go Y/n?"   
"HELL yes." you threw your case in the back of his trunk, and hopped in as he sped away, the bright summer highway. "No more stupid fights!" you yelled happily as he floored it. "God this is like paradise, Being alone like this now..." You sighed contently, answering your phone again.   
"Please Don't leave me!" God dammit how!?  
"No berry! I've had enough! I need a vacation! I don't need you anymore, you always take control of my life like I'm a kid! Now it's my turn." You turned your phone off on him that time.  
"Berry again?" The robot asked.   
"Yeah, see what I mean about him being possessive?" The robot nodded.   
"Yeah..."  
"I'm so sorry this was so sudden you probably hate me." You laughed nervously.  
"Not at all!" He laughed.   
"You sure? Cause I feel like-" He cut you off.   
"It's all good Y/n, I'll make sure it's the best vacation Ever."  
"Thank's Napsta, I can always count on you for an awesome time."  
"Damn right!" He sped up again, you laughed and held on as tight as you could, he looked over at you, screaming, but smiling and laughing as you screamed for him to slow down jokingly.   
He felt his soul pulse at how happy you looked...  
Very low-key, he was happy you were going with him.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this was delayed, now that it's summer expect more!


	5. Guys...

The UT fandom is starting to become... un-enjoyable. I'm sorry, but it just is. I don't know if I'll update this again but I most likely will. I just don't know when.


	7. Sansi and Sansey~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Underswap sans have been dating for a while, but now he's pressuring you into marriage. What to do, what to do?  
> Feeling saddened by the overwhelming notion of being controlled, you leave your little Sansi *The nickname you gave him* and go to the bar for a night.   
> But once there, you meet someone who may not be the best person.   
> A skeleton with a lustfull gaze, red eyes .and Sharp teeth that glint at you. He's very attractive...  
> Somehow, things get steamy. You decide to call him sansey as well, but spelled differently.  
> What will you do? Will you Chose the loving, caring, Sansi, The sexy, seductive Sansey? Perhaps neither....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, this is based off the game "Catherine" By atlus. It's a very well developed game you should invest in sometime.

It was an early morning, at Napstaton's restaurant in waterfall. You and Sansi were sitting across from each other, you in your sloppy office clothes, he was in his handmade battle suit.   
"So, I have something I wanna ask you." He smiles a bit at your tired frame, you look up from your food and smile with effort.   
"Yeah Sansi?" He smiled brightly.  
"I wanna get married soon!" Your face dropped a bit.  
"W-wait you wanna what?!?" You began to internally panic. You weren't ready to be tied down like that were you?  
"Yeah! Papyrus told me that him and hapsta are also thinking about tying the knot soon! **Yeah. It's papyton. Sue me, and for the record, I like mettacest.* I really wanna get married to you Y/n, and...I wanna have a life with you." He smiles a sweet smile, he's beautiful when he smiles, and that makes your heart melt in itself. You sigh a bit, and give another pained smile.   
"Well...Let me think about it Sansi okay?" You try to sound as convincing as possible, and he believes it....  
Poor naive little thing.   
Later that night you found yourself alone at the bar, all of your buddies were long gone. You were drunk off your ass. Sitting there with a cigarette in your mouth as you draped the glass in your fingers, barely holding it.   
All of a sudden a voice next to you laughed a bit, suave and deep. "Well hey there stranger, Can I sit with you?" You turned your head, dropping the class in the table, luckily it didn't shatter.   
There was a skeleton, he kind-a looked like berry, but he has much sharper teeth. And red eyes, you stuttered as you nodded slowly, scooting over to the wall so he could sit down next to you. He was wearing dress pants, but his top was half unbuttoned, and his tie around his neck loosely. He turned to you and smiled a bit, "Sorry If I was intruding."  
"N-not at all." You struggled.   
"I just didn't want to sit over there, those women look like bad influences~" He whispered to you and pointed to the other corner. You didn't look, you didn't care.   
"Y-yeah, they do look like it." You said, just wanting to agree with the sexy skeleton who was next to you.  
"You sure it's okay? I can..I can move somewhere else?" He said looking at you with half lidded eyes.   
"Y-yeah! Totally! It's fine!" You smiled nervously,it had been so long since Berry had looked at you like that...  
"Thanks so much!"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
A couple hours later, you were both drunker than ever, and he was starting to get hot.  
"Oh god it's so hot in here..." He sighs a bit and starts to unbutton his shirt more, his ribs are slightly yellow, but his scent is nearly intoxicating "Must be cause of all the smoke right?" He smiles at you, such a suave smile.   
"Y-yeah..." You say swallowing, you begin sweating. A bit, and need something to quickly get off the topic of staring at his ribs "S-so I...Uh...Never got your name."   
He smiles a bit "Call me...Sans. Or sansey." he laughs, and you widen your eyes a bit "And by that, I mean S-a-n-s-e-y. The other way of spelling seems girly doesn't it?" He crosses his legs and stares at you, his eyes are like dripping blood. But they're so endless, you feel like you can't see anything other than them.  
"Y-yeah it does..."  
All of a sudden, he leans over and grabs your hands, pressing them down into the booth's soft padding as he pins them there.   
"Listen Y/n....You seem like a nice girl~And I wanna convince you I'm a nice guy~" He leans closer, until he's right next to your face.   
"Wanna have some fun with me baby?"   
  



End file.
